Servant of Evil: I Love My Princess
by BuiltLikeTowers
Summary: this is based on the song "Servant of Evil" by Len Kagamine from Vocaloid. I thought this song was so thought out and so dramatic, that I had to make a story of it!


Once, long ago, far away in the Yellow Kingdom, lived a brother and sister. Prince Logan loved his older sister Renalline very much. Even though they were twins, only one could rule the kingdom. To prevent an uprising, measures were taken...

"Brother, look!" Renalline held a ring of tied together flowers in front of her younger twin, Logan. Logan takes the ring and places it on his head. "I love it." he says. "It fits perfectly."

"I'm glad." Says Renalline. "Well, if the princess is happy, then I too am happy". replies Logan.

"Don't say that. You're the prince. You're just as important as me!"

"Then why does the advisor keep me a secret? Why does _nobody _in the kingdom know about me?"

"Because-" Just then, the advisor and the prime minister appear. "Hello, Your Highnesses. How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you." "Good. Well, anyways," the prime minister pauses. He quickly bows and murmurs, "Oh, forgive me, Logan and Renalline."

After he spoke those words, the advisor and prime minister picked one of the twins up and carried them each in the opposite direction. Renalline, to her room. Logan, to the outskirts of the village.

"Logan! Logan! Where are they taking you? Logan! Don't leave!"

"Renalline! Help me!"

Neither twin saw each other ever again. 10 years passed, and the princess' heart grew cold and harsh without the company of her beloved brother. Logan, she assumed was killed. Once she came of age, she took the throne and immediately ordered the advisor to death and the prime minister to life in the dungeon. She gained a faithful servant, that went by the name of Luke, that watched over her night and day. Yet he gained no love or grattitude from the princess, he was still hopelessly devoted to protecting her. But this loyal servant also held a secret.

"Here you are, Princess. Today's snack is Brioche."

"Hmph."

"Fine," Luke sighs, then takes away the snack. "what is wrong? Please tell me, Renalline. I'll do whatever you wish. Just give the word."

"Where were you, yesterday?" "I was with Lady Marie from the Green Country. She invited me to tea."

"Why?" "She wished for me to meet her fiance."

"And who might that be?"

"Sir Kristopher of the Blue Kingdom."

"What?" the princesses eyes welled with tears. "That can't be possible.."

"Is something the matter? What must I do to keep you happy?"

"Get rid of the green girl. Immediately." Luke's eyes widened. "Princess..."

"Now! Go! I don't want to see her ever again!"

"Yes, milady." as her servant exits the room, she wispers to herself, "Damn you, Kristopher, I loved you."

Outside of the castle, the loyal servant was fighting the urge to shed a tear. He falls down to his knees in dismay. "Princess," he murmurs," I love Marie."

But, still, his love for the dear Princess Renalline was too great. The next morning, the girl of green was no more.

_"But, why, Luke. I kept your secret. I helped you. Why?"_

_"Because I love my princess." "Oh, Logan, no..."_

A week passed, and rumors had spread of the Lady Marie's death. Her fiance, Sir Kristopher, was furious and consumed in greif. He knew of the jealousy of the Yellow Kingdom's princess. She was perfectly capable of a deed such as this. In less then 3 days, he had formed an army of the Blue and Green villagers. They massacred the Yellow Kingdom's villages and made their way to the castle and soon to the throne room where the princess was hidden.

Renalline clutched the servant Luke in fear of being killed. "Luke," she sobbed, "I don't want to die."

Luke then had an idea. "Here. Borrow some of my clothes." He hands her a change of trousers and a white undershirt.

"Luke, no. I forbid you to die!" "It's okay, Renalline. It will be fine soon. I will protect you. Now give me your dress."

He then changed into the princess' ball gown, began to run towards the door to face the mob set out to kill the princess.

"Wait! No! This can't happen! Why would you do this? I've never shown you any kindness! Why?"

"Because," Logan turned to kiss his sister on the forehead. "Because, I love my princess." "Please, don't!"

"If the princess is happy, then I too am happy." "But I'm not- that voice. No, it can't be!" Renalline falls to the floor.

"Logan!"

"I will miss you, sister." the last words of Prince Logan were simple and meaningful.

* * *

><p><em>You are my princess<em>  
><em>I am only your servant<em>  
><em>We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on<em>  
><em>Even if the whole world turns against you<em>  
><em>I'll become the only evil that is on your side<em>

Thank You


End file.
